


Vengeance

by MemoryMonkey



Series: How Overwatch reformed [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: AUThis is the second part of the series and you should read the first part before, otherwise this story will make very little sense. After Overwatch was destroyed in an act of terrorism, Tracer ended up a Talon assassin's captive. After she fell for her captor, and escaped with her back to a group of her friends, they've set up base trying to rescue Jack Morrison from Talon's clutches and bring the organisation down.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There will be plenty of Pharmercy and Widowtracer in this story.

The large, dark door shuddered open as a huge figure stepped in. People lowered their gazes and held their breath as a dark-skinned man with his right arm and part of his chest completely covered a massive golden armour. Doomfist walked through the hall beside Maximilien, the two main leaders of Talon.

 

"So, this is the story," the Omnic begun, "Widowmaker was _spontaneously_ attacked by Overwatch. _Reaper_ was investigating at the time, and both of them were killed along with dozens of Talon agents. This doesn't seem to be normal."

 

"No. Something is being withheld from us." Doomfist responded.

 

"This all took place after the bombing of Overwatch's main base, supposedly killing everyone there. At least, there were no survivors reported apart from Morrison."

 

"We will deal with Morrison in due time. Before that, we need to find out what happened with Reaper."

 

"Indeed. Evidence suggests that there was an inside agent in Talon. One of ours was communicating with Overwatch to help kill Widowmaker and Reaper."

 

"There will be _dire_ consequences." Doomfist hissed, disappearing into an elevator.

 

 

 

 

The last thing that Soldier remembered was the large group of researchers and scientists escaping into an elevator. That elevator led into a long underground tunnel with an extremely fast escape pod travelling through it. At the time, the base was being taken by Talon, but they definitely got away. Soldier saved their lives, but then hordes of Talon Soldiers fell on him. There was nothing he could do as he was tranquillized and blacked out.

 

When he came to, needless to say, all of his equipment was taken off him, and he was just left in his normal clothes. He was clearly in the back of some kind of vehicle as he noticed the constant thumping and vibration of the ground. He was blnidfolded, and tied up, no doubt in some small, locked room until they arrived at their destination.

 

Listening carefully, he could hear vague muttering from the vehicle he was in, though it was entirely unintelligable. After some testing, he concluded that there was no chance he could escape as he was now. He had no choice but to wait.

 

 

 

 

Sombra was writing another email to the Overwatch group she knew, who she had practically become allies with, when she received a notification from Talon. Apparently, they had a traitor on their hands. Talon had ordered everyone to attend a mandory questioning sitting using lie detectors to find the traitor in 2 days time. Needless to say, anyone who didn't attend would be killed.

 

Sombra knew that if she _did_ attend, they would find out it was her. And anything would be a better alternative to Talon finding out that _she_ was their traitor.

 

Taking slow breaths, Sombra tried to stay calm as she added another part into her message. In 2 days time, she would leave Talon and disappear, unable to help her friends with their problems. She would cut all contact to avoid detection.

 

 

 

 

Upon receiving this news, the group's mood was dark, but silently determined.

 

They had 2 days to rescue Jack before all hope of getting him out alive was lost.


	2. Preparation

It was well into winter now, the air only getting colder and colder. Angela pulled her arms in closer to herself and shivered despite the thick, well-insulated walls.

 

"This is just the worst..." Fareeha silently fumed on the other side of the table, unaware of the biting cold in her tank top.

 

"Just waiting... When we could – no, should be helping. We're sat here doing nothing. The worst part of these things is always doing nothing when you could be doing something."

 

"I'm sorry Fareeha, but we can't go in without Sombra's plan. She said she'd have it ready for us in a few hours time, before she leaves. We can't do anything but wait."

 

Angela kept her eyes to the ground, wishing for warmth above anything else, to the point where she didn't particularly mind Fareeha's complaints. How on Earth Lena and Amélie were dealing with the cold was beyond her.

 

Angela furrowed her brow.

 

What _had_ happened between her and Amélie? Just a few days ago, that woman had been a merciless assassin, and now she was casually invited in as a part of the group. Not only that, but she and Lena were such _amazing_ friends, when you'd think they would be the opposite. But as always, there's got to be more to it than that. They were always stuck together. They wouldn't go anywhere without each other.

 

Perhaps that's how they were dealing with the cold, staying together and sharing warmth. She imagined them being in each others' arms. Shivering, Angela looked up to Fareeha standing up straight, muscles bulging through the fabric. She wondered if she could just-

 

Her thoughts were intruded as she got a notification on her computer. After a brief check, she confirmed that it was Sombra.

 

"Finally. Let's get this show on the road. What's she got for us?" Fareeha asked, leaning over Angela to look at the screen. _She really was warm._

 

"Angela?" Fareeha asked as the smaller of the two realised she'd closed her eyes and was leaning back into Fareeha. She sat bolt upright with a blush and begun reading.

 

"Yes, ah – sorry! Sombra's plan! Of course... Let's see now... We need to split into two groups. One team of 2 to infiltrate, probably Lena and Amélie, as they're best with close combat and stealth. As they enter, the other 3 of us will make their way across the outskirts of the Talon base, just as to not raise suspicion. On the signal, we will enter and deactivate their prison shielding from the control room with a code that Sombra gave us, then get out. Lena and Amélie will handle the rest."

 

Fareeha pondered for a moment.

 

"Is that all?"

 

"She also wishes us good luck, and says goodbye." Angela felt a moment of pity for the girl, then gratitude that she threw away her life to help Lena and Soldier.

 

 

 

 

"Yes! The plan has come through! We can go save Jacky now!" Lena shouted, causing Amélie to laugh at the nickname.

 

"Jacky? I thought he was great great great granddad."

 

"Great great great granddad Jacky. Anyways, what's the plan doc?" Lena asked as the medic handed her and Amélie copies of the plan with all corresponding maps and decryption devices.

 

"Well, Sombra has been thorough." Amélie responded after a brief pause.

 

"When do we start?" Fareeha asked.

 

"As soon as we can." Angela responded.

 

"Well, that's now! Let's go!" Lena was far too excited.

 

"Alright then. Needless to say, you and Amélie would be the best two for infiltrating, so you two will find your way in, and Fareeha, Winston and I will deal with the shields." Angela addressed Lena.

 

"Actually, I was thinking... No, I'll stay here." Winston began.

 

"I need to... Make sure the lab is alright, stay here to protect it."

 

"Winston, you know that no one is going to come here-" Angela began.

 

"Yes, but... I thought that I could..." Winston sighed.

 

"I'm not going with you." He said conclusively.

 

"Well then it's you and me, Angela." Fareeha commented.

 

"I suppose we'll have to leave right now. Bye, Winston. Don't destroy the place while I'm gone!" Angela called out to him as she prepared to depart, causing him to laugh.

 

 

 

 

White, harsh light suddenly hit Jack's eyes as the blindfold was removed ans he was roughly dragged from an armoured van and down a hallway. They seemed to have stopped at a Talon base. He stayed quiet and didn't bother fighting back as they led him into a small, dark room, and threw him inside, the cuffs clicking and releasing. Without a word, they closed the door.

 

After light suddenly hit his eyes, it all disappeared again, and Jack had to take some time to ajust to the lack of lighting. After a short while, he had a bearing of his surroundings. About 8 feet by 10 feet, with a small bed and toilet room to the side. Completely black and blank apart from that. They certainly weren't making this easy on him.

 

But he couldn't give up. Not when he knew that at least _some_ of the others had escaped. He had to get out for their sakes, to help them rebuild Overwatch.

 

The door was thick, and he was surprised to find that it used a real, physical lock, requiring a key to open. A brief test revealed that the door was extremely sturdy. He had no chance of smashing his way out. He was surprised again to find that the hinges were well-oiled, and security in the room was actually very good.

 

 

 

 

Angela couldn't stop shivering. She had put on many more layers now but still the freezing air soaked straight through them and chilled her to the core, and only made her more tired. She tried to sit still in the back of the old Overwatch jet while reading her book. To her left, Lena and Amélie were sat so close together they might as well be one person. To her right, Fareeha was piloting the jet at the front, with grim determination plastered on her face.

 

Angela's eyes were drawn again to her robust frame and bulging muscles. Fareeha was quite the - _interesting_ specimen. Angela traced the shapely line of her arm down to her hip. She wished she could just collapse onto Fareeha's lap and go to sleep in her warmth, with her arms around...

 

Angela suddenly blushed again. What was she thinking? Why did Fareeha dominate her thoughts so much? It was just the cold... _I'm just cold, and it would be warm._ She kept telling herself, screwing her eyes shut and hoping no one noticed.


	3. Plan in action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGELA AND FAREEHA BE SO CLUELESS

Finally, they landed. At this point, Lena and Amélie would enter, and Fareeha and Angela would make their way to the control room. No easy task, but Sombra had helped them _a lot_.

 

"You know what you're doing. Good luck, you two." The medic said to them as they made their way towards their designated location. After walking through a few streets and city blocks, the two came across the unmistakable symbol of the Talon exclusive hotel. It was a strange location to go to, but Sombra said it would be the easiest place to get the access codes that she didn't have time to find. They would have to go in and retrieve the access codes, and input them into Jack's prison room. That would allow Fareeha and Angela to disable the shield from elsewhere.

 

"Is it just me or does it keep getting colder love?" Lena asked

 

"It is cool, yes." Amélie casually responded, walking towards the large building. She could get in undercover due to the drastic change in her skin and facial posture recently, it would take some close inspection to realise it was her.

 

"Don't worry, we'll be warmer inside, _mon chéri._ "

 

Upon entering, they were hit with a blast of warm air from the circulation systems, and an array of everything posh and expensive one could imagine. Now, as they approached the desk, they would act out their fake identities that Sombra had forged for them. Truly, Sombra had done just about everything for them. They were trusting her so much. She, a Talon agent, could easily have them killed or captured around any turn.

 

With her chronal accelerator covered by a _thick_ coat, Lena followed Amélie to the desk as the French woman started talking.

 

"I am lady Acelene, and this is my associate, Alice Clarson. We booked to stay here for the night before our meeting?" She began.

 

After a brief check on the computer, the receptionist gave them a nod, then frowned.

 

"Are you aware that room 89 is a single room?" He asked.

 

Lena blushed. Sombra hadn't told them about this, that sneaky girl.

 

"Yes, we will be fine thank you." Amélie casually carried it off, taking the keycard and making her way to their room.

 

Once past the receptionist, she let out an entertained sigh.

 

"So, Sombra booked us into a single room?" She asked.

 

"It eh, appears so love." Lena responded. Amélie chuckled.

 

 

 

 

Angela trawled her way through the wind behind Fareeha. It seemed as though the weather itself was trying to stop them as a sudden blast pushed her back and she almost fell into the several inches of snow they were walking in.

 

They were walking along the edge of a large wall, which was the base of the Talon facility. Skimming along the edge of it to avoid detection, Fareeha saw an opening. A brief consultation of the map revealed that it wasn't the shield room, but their first destination.

 

Sombra's plan allowed Lena and Amélie two days to find out the code they needed. In the meantime, Fareeha and Angela would stay in the derelict border watch room built into the wall. There were no other doors in the room apart from the door out, no windows, one light at the top, surprisingly a sofa and fireplace, and a computer. This computer was still operation according to Sombra, and they could use it to monitor Lena and Amélie's progress and their safety.

 

The shield control room wasn't far from here. They were waiting here and viewing the surveillance so they knew when their window of opportunity would be to enter the control room. They only needed to be there when Lena and Amélie could find out the code, so they wouldn't have to get to the control room for a while.

 

As the two closed the door and the old-fashioned light bulb flickered on slowly, they scanned the room, and both immediately walked to the fireplace and begun setting it up.

 

A few moments later, there was a warm fire glowing in the fireplace as Fareeha sat down on one side of the sofa and Angela curled up tightly on the other side, still freezing. Above the howling wind outside, Angela heard her own breaths as she breathed out visible water vapour due to the cold.

 

Despite everything, Angela could not find warmth, and her mind went back to Tracer and Amélie on the ship, literally snuggled together the whole time. She looked up to Fareeha, who had her eyes glued to her device, reading through Sombra's plans over and over again, seeming to not notice Angela next to her. Fareeha seemed to not be impacted by the cold at all, having taken her amour off and left it in the corner, and was now in normal clothes, causally at down. Angela thought back to the warmth she had felt when Fareeha had leaned over her earlier and closed her eyes.

 

Fareeha drilled her eyes into her tablet to avoid looking at Angela, next to her. She was freezing in the cold, so delicate and fragile. Fareeha just wanted to hold her and warm her up, but of course, it would be weird if she just grabbed the smaller woman.

 

So to avoid awkwardness, she glued her eyes to the tablet and forced herself to sit still.

 

"Ah, it's freezing." Fareeha commented, to see how Angela would react.

 

"Yes, I'm very cold. I..." Angela trailed off, stopping herself. It seemed that Fareeha could feel the cold too. After brief consideration, Angela decided that she would have to move, as she was just getting _too_ cold.

 

Preparing for the worst, she shuffled over to the larger woman and leaned her head on her thigh, immediately feeling warmth on her head, neck and back, and failed to suppress and happy sigh.

 

Fareeha froze, her eyes wide. Angela was leaning on her, shuffling up to get closer and closer. She tried to calm her breathing but it was impossible to when her heart was suddenly beating so quickly. What _was_ this? The blonde was getting closer and closer, leaning her hands on Fareeha's thigh, still trying to get closer. Fareeha screwed her eyes shut in a last-ditch effort to not do something she may end up regretting.

 

With a sigh, she gave up a grabbed the smaller woman causing her to squeak in surprise, lying down behind her, holding her firmly in her arms, protecting her from the cold. Angela was glad Fareeha couldn't see how red she was. She was certainly warm, to say the least.


	4. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who like plot, I apologise because this chapter is mostly fluff, though there is some plot in here.

"It's just turned eight o'clock, so we have the best part of 4 hours of this place being full of people to find what we need. If we don't manage to, we'll just have to get on tomorrow. Remember that Sombra told us security was far tighter during the morning, from 12 to 12." Amélie spoke to Lena, who was following her by her side, who was looking down a list.

 

"Sombra said that we shouldn't go for people in charge of security, because they'll realise what we're dong. She said we'd be best off trying to get the code from low rankers, less important people, as they'd be more likely to believe us, and there would be fewer consequences if they don't help us." Lena read concluded.

 

"Shall we get started?" Amélie asked casually.

 

"Yes, let's. I'll contact you if I get it."

 

As Lena walked down the corridor, she got more and more anxious. She was the part of the plan that she was most worried about. She had no idea what she was going to do to get the code. At least she had her fake identity and nametag. And having Amélie along definitely helped.

 

As she walked down the corridor, she supposed she go for the lowest ranking people she could find, hopefully getting her into the _least_ trouble.

 

She supposed herself lucky as who appeared to be a janitor turned a corner.

 

"Excuse me, I am Alice Clarson, Talon staff inspector," She began, holding up her fake ID card. "All members of Talon have the unlock code to the main console in case of need, correct?"

 

She asked. The janitor gave her the most unimpressed stare ever. Lena cringed as she realised the stupidity of her plan.

 

"Yeah Miss Clarson, give me a minute as I go and access the main Talon console for you, because of course _I_ have the code to unlocking it. I _am_ lord high janitor, after all." His sarcasm was obvious, and Lena cringed as he walked away shaking his head, leaving her standing awkwardly. Perhaps she shouldn't try the _lowest_ ranks she could find.

 

Gritting her teeth, she got on and was immediately faced by an elderly man walking down the corridor towards her with a threatening presence.

 

"You there, Alice!" He shouted.

 

"I haven't seen you around here before. Or anywhere, for that matter. What are _you_ doing here?" He asked cynically.

 

"I'm the... The staff inspector, sir!" She began, trying to conceal her terror as he furrowed his brow.

 

"Show me your ID." Lena hesitantly handed Sombra's fake ID card to him and held her breath as he scanned it. It seemed to take years, but eventually, he handed it back to her.

 

"I see. Well then, be on your way."

 

"On thing before you leave, Sir Awkson," Lena said, memorising the name: Danvers Awkson.

 

"What is it?"

 

"All high members of Talon have the unlock code to the main console in case of need, correct?"

 

He scoffed.

 

"Of _course._ What are you girl, dull?" He complained, trying again to walk away from her. She couldn't make herself ask him what it was.

 

A few attempts later, Danvers Awkson was the only person Lena had found who had the code. Sighing with exhaustion, she made her way back to her empty _single_ room, and collapsed onto the _single_ bed. She was so tired that she would have drifted off then and there if the door hadn't opened. Lena looked up to see Amélie's silhouette leaning against the wall as a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

 

"Tired, are we?"

 

"Just a tad, love. So, did you get the code?"

 

"I didn't get the code, in fact, I didn't even find anyone who knew it." She sighed in tiredness and sat down on the side of the bed.

 

"Oh really? Well, I didn't get the code, but I know someone who has it."

 

"Oh? Who?"

 

"Sir Danvers Awkson. He seemed impatient, so after I found out he knew the code I didn't keep questioning him... I'm sorry, I didn't want to get in any trouble-"

 

"It's fine, _mon chéri,_ You did more than I did. We'll look him up tomorrow, after we rest." She punctuated her point with a yawn.

 

Then the two paused awkwardly as Lena stood up and they both eyed the bed.

 

"I can sleep on the floor if-"

 

"Oh, no, _mon chéri._ " Amélie instantly interrupted, moving closer to Lena.

 

" _Neither_ of us are sleeping on the floor."

 

"Oh, I... Eh... Okay, well-" Lena stuttered out, already madly blushing, then yelped as Amélie grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed, pinning the younger woman beneath her again. Lena yelped, feeling Amélie's warm breath on her neck.

 

"I-eh, need to get changed..." Lena began lamely.

 

"Do you want me to leave the room?" Amélie responded jokingly.

 

"No, I just can't be bothered." Her honesty caused Amélie to chuckle again.

 

"Then let me help you." Amélie whispered, pressing herself closer to Lena as her hands travelled down the Brit's sides.

 

Lena laid still and tried to breathe normally as Amélie removed her jacket, top and leggings, careful to keep her chronal accelerator close. Pulling the duvet over the two of them, Amélie quickly removed her own clothes and the two lay together in the bed, limbs connected, tightly held together by the confines of the small bed.

 

 

 

 

Angela slowly woke up. As thoughts of the coldness of the room she was in last night overwhelmed her, she was initially confused by her warmth. A few moments later, she realised the arms around her, and her heart skipped a beat. She'd fallen asleep, curled up in Fareeha's arms, snuggling up for warmth.

 

She lay tense and worried that Fareeha may object, but the larger woman was asleep. Eventually, she relaxed and smiled, and tried to bury herself deeper in Fareeha's solid embrace, enjoying the warmth again.

 

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the soft sound of the other woman's breaths, and the feeling of her chest gently expanding to the point where she was almost disappointed when she woke up.

 

"Lena and Amélie are due to get those codes in the next few hours," Fareeha began, "so let's just stay like this until they're done."

 

Angela beamed brightly as the larger woman's hold on her became slightly stronger, and sincerely hoped that Fareeha was enjoying it as much as she was.


	5. The brake-in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late upload! I felt as though I lost a little inspiration for a while, but I'm back with an extra long chapter for your wait. Enjoy.

_Tink._

 

The subtle, but now ever familiar of the small metal hook Jack had found scraping against the inside of the lock sounded once again as his fifth attempt to get the door open failed. He had felt to the opening though, and knew he could pick the lock with enough time. He was still surprised as to the lack of security he was placed in.

 

After a quick workout and lie down to relax his tired hands, he knelt down with a long sigh, and began his sixth attempt to open the door.

 

 

 

 

"So, Mister Awkson." Amélie began, approaching the defenceless man.

 

"W-what is it?" He responded, trying to appear composed though Amélie's seductive walk and voice were clearly far too much for him. Everyone has a weakness.

 

"I've found out that you just happen to have the computer access code." She continued, pressing herself against him.

 

"And I'd really appreciate if you'd let me borrow it. Just for a second?" She continued, whispering in his ear while practically leaning on him. The man had hopelessly lost all composure, clearly unable to deal with what was happening.

 

"Well, I-I, I-"

 

"Shut up and give me the code." Amélie continued, glancing up at Lena, who was staring in terror with her mouth hanging agape, blushing madly at the other end of the corridor.

 

"W-well of course, the information is on this card-"

 

"Excellent." Amélie grabbed the card out of his hand and briskly paced towards Lena at the end of the corridor, who was immobilised with fear just like Danvers. Amélie grabbed Lena and dragged around the corner, who eventually broke out of her trance and walked alongside Amélie back to their room.

 

"Something the matter, _mon cheri?_ "

 

"It pity that man but I'm jealous of him at the same time..." Lena answered. Amélie chuckled.

 

"We need to get this to the others. Keep in mind, the hardest part is yet to come." Amélie continued.

 

"Right, of course. Let's get on." Lena answered.

 

 

 

 

A dull light lit up on the derelict device in the corner of the room with a quiet ding sound, pushing a stark white light into the room. Angela looked up at the computer, and saw the message they'd received.

 

"We've sent you the code and are heading towards the prison block. Get it open."

 

Angela stared at the screen for a short while, forgetting for a moment where she was. She had woken up from a half sleeping state. Eventually, something clicked and she remembered that she had to reply and do their job.

 

She was just about to get up when she was reminded of her position, and stared hopelssly at the computer screen like it was completely inaccessable.

 

"Come on Fareeha. We have to respond." Angela begun, while trying to stand up.

 

"Let's just... Ignore them..." The larger woman responded, barely awake herself. Angela laughed.

 

"Really, we do need to respond. Please let go? _Please_?"

 

With a sigh, Fareeha let go of Angela, and stood up, rubbing her eyes.

 

"You're right, we shouldn't have got so cozy. Let's see now... _We're on it._ " Fareeha said aloud as she responded to Lena and Amélie, before starting to put her amour back on.

 

After a brief moment of tranquility, Fareeha threw open the door, causing a hail of ice and vicous wind to flood the room and assault them. Apparently the weather hadn't got any better. Despite this, they carried on outside and made their way to the side entrance of the shield control room.

 

Soon enough, they'd found a similar entrance in the wall, which was a long discarded back entrance given its lack of security. Along with a bit of Sombra's coding, they easily got the door open without triggering any security, and continued to the main prisron defense console, which they proceeded to plug the code into. Once it was regisetered, the two of them promptly left and made their way straight out of Talon propterty as Sombra suggested.

 

 

 

 

"This is terrifying." Lena begun. She and Amélie had long since left the hotel and were using their fake identities to make their way through the main Talon base. If they fell under any kind of very close inspection, they would surely be discovered, and what would follow would be unthinkable. Interrogation, immediate execution? Even worse, Widowmaker would probably be recreated in Amélie, destroying her once again. Lena couldn't face that.

 

"Well don't let it show. It'll get us caught," Amélie answered quickly, clearly on edge. Lena couldn't blame her, given her history with Talon. "We're almost there. Down this elevator and we'll be in the prison block. Our high level clearance got us this far, it'll surely let us in, especially considering all that we've done. Remember, after we find Jack, we'll use the secret exit from the prison block."

 

Finally, the doors slid open. Lena and Amélie stepped out into a dark, cold corridor, their steps echoing like explosions down the dead silent space.

 

"Did they make this as a security measure to stop intruders? To scare 'em out? " Lena begun, as they walked further in.

 

"Or as an interrogation method in its self? It's like a cheesy cliché evil lair from one of your 19 th  century fiction books." The Brit continued, trying to hide her fear while mildly put off by the older woman's silence.

 

"But we're safe down here, right? No one's gonna come after us, right Amélie?" Lena turned around and gasped in horror. In the poor lighting, she barely made out Amélie a few steps behind, eyes and mouth wide open in a silent scream. Her pupils frantically darted about in their spheres, her head beginning to tilt on hunched shoulders, her whole body starting to shake as agonized, frantic breaths escaped her lips.

 

"Oh my God! Amélie, what – what's wrong? What is it, say something?" Lena stuttered, rooted to her spot terrified of going near the spazming woman. Lena backed up slowly as Amélie's features sharpened, the blood draining from her now paler body, which begun to slowly step towards the younger woman in a painful manner.

 

"Say something, Amélie!" Lena screamed and tripped over as Widowmaker let out a piercing screach, nightmarish in the situtation, and leapt at Lena. She tried to get out of the way but the assassin immediately pulled out a knife and threw it with deadly precision and speed, partially piercing her chronal accellerator.

 

Everything stood still for a moment before her senses started to flood back in waves. Chronal disassociation was already setting in, Lena barely able to move a muscle as Widowmaker slowly aimed her rifle at Lena's head. She felt herself able to move in small instnaces, but nowhere near enough to win the fight or escape.

 

Desperately, Lena managed to reach for her pulse pistols, and a quick volley destroyed Amélie's rifle, just before she pulled the trigger. Lena then lost all capabilities of movement and stood like a statue as the assassin approached her.

 

"Think... About... What you're... Doing-" Lena stuttered as Widowmaker took her down to the ground, her hands roughly clutched around the Brit's neck.

 

"Pl... Ease... Amélie..." She begged as tears formed in her eyes, unable to move a muscle as her oxygen flow almost completely stopped.

 

Is this how she would die? Painfully asphixiated by the hands of her best friend, frozen forever like this? Not a trace of emotion showed in the assassin's eyes as her grip tightened, her slim and skilled fingers digging into her skin, her full weight crushing the poor Brit's neck.

 

Lena's sight begun to fade but the pain didn't lessen. The assassin finally found its target.

 

Suddenly, everything stopped. A loud thump echoed around the hall. Lena's whole body ached, her neck stinging with thin trickles of blood falling down it, as her vision slowly returned. Unable to move, she stared forwards where someone had tackled Widowmaker off her, and was wrestling with her now. Though Widowmaker was extremely dangerous, Jack had twice her experience and training, and was far stronger, and quickly wrestled her to the ground, and a shattering hit to her temple knocked her out cold.

 

Jack picked up one of Tracer's pistols that was lying on the floor and pointed it at the unconscious assassin's head.

 

"Wait..." Lena managed to stutter through her stasis, causing Jack to drop the gun and instead turn to her.

 

"Tracer! Thank God you're here! Are you okay? Can you say anything?" He registered her damage chronal accellerator and cursed, recognising her inabililty to move now, as the stasis begun to set in. If he didn't get her back to Winston soon, she would either eternally lock up or disappear to God knows where.

 

He picked her up and slung her on his back, preparing to leave.

 

"Take Widow-" Lena again managed to stutter.

 

"What?" Jack didn't argue, and picked up the assassin on his other shoulder, quickly making his way to the end of the hall.

 

"I managed to get ouf of my cell when all security went offline. I was about to leave when I saw Widowmaker attacking you. I don't know what's going on, but I'm using the secondary exit from the prison, then looking on your communicator."

 

After a short moment of discomfort through the jogging, the three made it to a hidden door, which swung straight open witih no resistance due to the many of Sombra's codes and the access code Fareeha and Angela had inputted. Ignoring the biting cold, Jack took Lena's scanner, and upon seeing the channel with Fareeha and Angela, contacted them.

 

"Ah, Lena! We've been waiting to hear from you!" Angela's friendly voice sounded.

 

"This is Morrison. I don't know what's going on, but there are guards on our tail. We need extraction right now. I'll explain later."

 

"It's good to hear your voice, Jack. We'll be right there."

 

After a tense few minutes, at the end of which, Jack heard approaching footsteps from inside the facility, Angela's airship appeared from its camo, Angela helping him in with Lena and Amélie, Fareeha immediately flying away again. Jack was more than surprised to see them ignore the fact that he had just brought Widowmaker onto their vehicle.

 

"Jack! It's so good to see you again!"

 

"Likewise, Angela. Now why the hell is Widowmaker coming with us?"

 

Angela sat down to explain their circumstance to Jack as their ship quickly escaped from the clutches of the Talon base.

 

 

 

 

Sombra sighed, sitting down. It wasn't a glorious house, and it was as far away from society as it could possibly be. She didn't have a chance of living a good life any more. She had sold it to help her friends in Overwatch. At least she had one of the world's best computers at her disposal.

 

She lay down on her bed, thinking about what would happen when she was older and unable to keep running and hiding.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she thought she saw a shadow pass over one of her walls. Bolting upright, she was immediately grabbed by several men who had emerged from the shadows, at least 5 of them, holding her arms and legs in place, and an arm around her neck. She tensed herself, madly flailing and trying to access the security systems she had put in place, though they were all unresponsive. Eventually she gave up as a man grabbed her chin and pointed her face up at a him.

 

"You know sis, Talon don't appretiate it when people give away their information. Runnin' away don't excuse ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that one reason that I stopped writing was the lack of feedback. Would you, the person who is reading this right now, please leave a short comment to let me know what your thoughts are? Thanks.


	6. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any sensitive viewers, please note that there is no actual sexual content within this chapter.

“No! Please-I'll-” Sombra begun, immediately being shushed.

 

“Don't worry little lady, we can wait a while before handin' ya back to Talon if ya like.” The man continued, tracing his hand down the hispanic's neck. Sombra took a deep breath, and thought of a way out.

 

“I can get you anything you want. All the money and equipment in the world. I could set you all up for retirement, get you all your own private islands. I'll do it right in front of you, let me show you.”

 

“You know sis, that's an interesting proposition ya got there, but I already know what I want.”

 

Sombra's eyes thinned as the man's hands travelled down her neck to her shoulders, and he stood so close that she could feel his breath on her chin. She screamed as the hand violently grabbed her collar and ripped off her top.

 

“GET OFF ME! GET-” She begun, before being violently shoved across the room, tripping and collapsing onto the floor.

 

“Screamin' aint gonna do you any good sis. We're in the middle of nowhere.”

 

Sombra looked up grimly as the group approached her. As a last ditch effort, she would have to use her security that she hadn't completely implemented yet. She did know Kung Fu, and could probably take on a few of them if she had to.

 

With a series of gestures, Sombra pressed herself against the ground as several razor wires sprung out of the walls around her and onto the group. They shouted as the wires cut into them in several places, but there wasn't enough force in it to do any damage. Immediately following that, Sombra leapt up and drove a kick straight into the gut of the first man, who collapsed to the floor. With a spinning kick, she hit the next right in the face and followed up by driving her knukcles into his neck, and he collapsed, coughing, blood flowing from his nose.

 

Before she could react, the remaing 3 man fell on top of her, kicking and punching her as she curled up on the ground, unable to fight back.

 

Eventually, barely conscious with tears in her eyes, Sombra lay still as the three approached her.

 

Then something happened that she didn't expect. She didn't even understand it at first. With a colossal crash, rubble and dust flying through the air, one of her windows and the wall around it was smashed into the house as an enormous figure bounded in with them, knocking down all 3 men, with some satisfying crack sounds.

 

Finding herself unhurt, Sombra marvelled at the shield that had materialized around her as Winston sat in front of her, looking concerned.

 

“I'm sorry I was late, Sombra. Please forgive my edition to your wall, but we can't stay here. I told you, before you cut communications, you woudn't be safe forever, and you knew it was true. I'm offering again to have you stay with us.”

 

 

 

“All of you... Have a _lot_ of explaining to do. Widowmaker reports killing Tracer, then she is killed along with Reaper in an Overwatch attack. Now after Sombra, Overwatch's inside agent has escaped, Widowmaker is seen attacking Tracer in our prison, which Sombra disabled security of, allowing Morrison to escape with Tracer, and take the unconscious Widowmaker with them?” Doomfist shouted in rage at his terrified audience in the hall, all of which had hung heads in a hope not to gain his attention.

 

“Fortunately for you, I neither have the time, nor care for any of your explanations. Find Widowmaker and Tracer. Find Morrison. Bring them back to me _alive_ and you will be _generously_ rewarded. Those _dire_ consequences have just become one hundred times as dire.” He muttered, as he stalked back down the corridor and the hall disappeared behind him as Maxamillion fell in step with him.

 

“Wholly detestable. How did they so easily get in?” Doomfist continued.

 

“Davers Awkson. He gave them the code.” The omnic replied.

 

“I know that, and he's already been executed. But that's not enough! Surely Sombra didn't create a large enough gap in our security to facilitate this!”

 

“I should suspect she did. Now this is all the more incentive to find her, and the rest of the remnants of Overwatch.” The omnic concluded.

 

 

 

 

“Oh my God!” Angela cried, looking at the unconscious Lena's neck. They had replaced her chronal accelerator with a spare Winson had created before they set off the moment they got back, before Angela saw to her physical injuries.

 

“How is she even alive? Her trachea is almost completely crushed, and some major arteries were pierced... Fortunately the bleeding is not profuse. Widowmaker is truly dangerous. And I thought we could trust her!” Angela silently fumed, shaking with rage until Fareeha's hand on her shoulder brought her back to the situation.

 

“Help Lena now. Worry about Widowmaker later.”

 

“Of course.” Angela replied, instantly turning her attention to Lena's neck.

 

“She was on the verge of death, Jack. I'm so glad you found her when you did. A few seconds more and she would probably be dead by now.”

 

“Well then I'm glad I was in time.” He responded, not bothering to scold Angela for not referring to him as commander. After several hours of operation, Angela shrunk back and sighed, the fear present in her eyes as she looked at her work, saying Lena down on a hospital bed.

 

“I've done all that I can. All we can do now is hope.”

 

“She'll live, Angela. You're the best at what you do. You've healed some of Widowmaker's more fortunate victims before, and Lena will be no different.” Fareeha suggested.

 

“I hope you're right, Fareeha.” Angela said, leaning against the larger woman.

 

 

 

 

Hours later, Lena had not woken up, though her heart was beating. Angela and Fareeha were stood outside Widowmaker's cell,watching her nervously. Widowmaker When Widowmaker woke up, she had sat down, stared at a spot on the wall and had not moved a muscle since, no expression on her face.

 

“Have you ever seen a spider hanging in the middle of a field, like its suspended in Limbo? Peaceful, elegant but disturbing...” Angela commented.

 

“I knew she would betray us. I wish I'd been there to help Lena, but I'm glad Jack did. If that woman laid a finger on you, I would not let her live to tell the tale.” Fareeha took her turn to fume, before noticing tears forming in Angela's eyes.

 

“We haven't lost her! We can save her! We can get Amélie back! We can, right Fareeha?” Angela begged looking up into Fareeha's eyes, who didn't know how to respond.

 

“We had everything! We had Jack back and we could actually destroyed Talon. But now we've lost her! Imagine what this will do to Lena! I can't deal with this!” Angela cried, now weeping profusely, again leaning on Fareeha.

 

“Angela, we'll get Amélie back, even if we have to destroy Talon first. We'll get Amélie back and soon, _everything_ will go back to normal.” She reassured the smaller woman, wrapping her arms around her. They stayed like this as the only two conscious people in the base for almost an hour until Winston turned up, and the two went to greet him, unaware of where he had gone.

 

“Winston – Sombra! What happened to you? Winston, what happened?” Angela asked.

 

“The reason I didn't go with you to the Talon base... I knew Sombra wouldn't be safe. She's such a high priority target. And just as she claims to be tracking everyone, I was tracking her. The second I found out Talon was dispatching a group to retrieve her, I went to Sombra's hideout, and arrived just in the nick of time.”

 

“That's quite a habit you've got, Winston. Sombra, are you okay?” Fareeha asked, noticing her pale face and wide eyes.

 

“She's been through a lot. Give her time.” Winston answered.

 

As they entered the medical room with Sombra, Lena's eyes opened wide and she bolted upright.

 

“I need to talk to Amélie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment so I know what readers want more or less of and I can improve the story.


	7. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit gruesome but it's nothing too bad

The heavily armoured group of patrolling Talon forces stalked down the street, bystanders and passers-bye moving along quickly. Everywhere within ten miles of Overwatch HQ was crawling with Talon's units, searching for Angela's lab. Everyone knew that it was only a certain amount of time until they were found, which only brought more stress into the situation.

 

“Lena, that's not a good idea. Last I saw of her she was killing you.” Jack began.

 

“Well she's not going to be able to now, is she?” Lena retaliated.

 

“I'm afraid I have to agree with Jack,” Angela continued, “If your chronal accelerator is damaged again, there won't be any replacing it until Winston can build another one, and I don't have the resources for a second spare in my lab. Not to mention the nigh irreparable damage to your neck. You know that-”

 

“I damn-well know! Just let me talk to her, she won't attack me!” Lena shouted. After a few glances around the room, Angela gave up with a sigh.

 

“Fine. But you'll be under close surveillance.” She concluded.

 

 

 

 

“Amélie? Can you hear me?” Lena began, through the Window. Widowmaker was completely unresponsive, so Lena unlocked the door and stepped through, hands close to her guns and armour over her chronal accelerator.

 

“Amélie? I know you can hear me. Your ears work just like anyone else's.” Lena continued, as she sat down on the floor in front of the stoic woman.

 

“And I know that you don't want to kill me. Or us. Or hurt any of us, because despite what happened, I would never hold anything against you. You're still as dear to me as you've ever been. And I know that I am just the same to you. You didn't mean to do what you did, did you?” Lena asked, leaning closer to the woman. Surprisingly, Amélie's eyes lifted slightly to Face Lena, though not making contact with hers.

 

“See, you're in there. You understand me. Remember when you first found me, all those weeks ago? It must have been almost a month by now. And it feels like an eternity since then. Remember when I was dying in the snow, and you had orders to kill me? And you didn't? Do you remember why?”

 

Amélie closed her eyes in what Lena assumed to be thought.

 

“And do you remember the following days? Do you remember what happened in that house? Do you remember all the moments we shared? How you were only known as an agent but I found out you were a beautiful, kind, sophisticated, stunning, captivating, enchanting woman? And Sombra's sneaky little stunt in the hotel?”

 

Tears were beginning to form in Lena's eyes as she noticed Amélie screweing her eyes closed. It seemed like feeling of sorts, at least.

 

“W-when you found me dying, you picked me up and saved my life! Y-you introduced yourself into my life and g-gave it meaning again! And hell if I'm not gonna do the same for you! Can't you hear me, Amélie? W-we're not done Amélie, _you_ _and me_! I still owe you everything and I'm going to pay it back to you whatever it takes!”

 

Lena stopped her shouting when she finally noticed tears falling down the other woman's shut eyelids, any efforts at concealing emotion long since abandoned.

 

“I... I love you, Amélie... And I'm not done with you...” Lena carried on quietly, her tears becoming more profuse. She moved forward and tightly embraced the other woman, whose extremely tense body finally relaxed into the Brit's hold.

 

Finally, Amélie's body shook as she started sobbing, returning Lena's embrace.

 

“I'm sorry, Lena... Oh God I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop it, I didn't know what was happening, it was hellish, the sights I saw in those dungeons, the drugs in me and the memories, they... How can you ever forgive me?”

 

“I forgive you, Amélie! And I'm only glad to have you back.” Lena answered, cupping the French's face in her hands, inches away from her own, and the two quickly closed the gap, locking lips again in a slow and soft but passionate kiss.

 

 

 

 

On the other side of the one-way mirror, Sombra smirked.

 

“I knew it.”

 

Angela was furiously blushing in realisation and Fareeha was mildly amused, as Winston merely grunted in acknowledgement and Jack stared in absolute confusion and horror.

 

 

 

 

“I found something, sir!” One of Talon's elite troopers shouted as his short-ranged scanner revealed a subtle hidden doorway in a cliff edge.

 

He worridly waited as the huge man in charge of the whole organisation slowly approached, armour on his shoulder glinting under their search lights.

 

“Well done soldier. You've earned yourself a promotion. Gather the others.” Doomfist ordered the soldier as he examined the doorway that had been found and loaded up his newest weapon. Short moments later, when the large infiltration squad had gathered, they sat charges in the doorway, blew it to pieces, and entered the secret facility.

 

 

 

 

Everybody froze in dread as the many alarm bells violently sounded. Beeps and sirens rang through the air as flashing red lights lit up in every room.

 

“Warning: Breach detected in South Eastern entrance. 9 invaders have entered, and many troops have been dispatched from the Talon base to this location. This lab has been located by Talon and is no longer safe. Begin evacuation immediately.”

 

“We need to go. Now.” Jack began harshly, picking up his gun and biotic fields from the corner and getting ready to leave along with Winston, Sombra, Lena, and Amélie.

 

Angela, however, was having a breakdown, and Fareeha wasn't moving a muscle if Angela wasn’t.

 

“No.. No no no! All of my life's work... All that wasn't destroyed in the bombing is here! I can't leave without it! We were supposed to have more time!”

 

“I'm sorry Angela, I know how it feels. We have to leave though, your life is more important than your work.” Winston continued.

 

“No! I'm not leaving until I've got all of my most precious specimens with me!” The medic shouted in blind panic, bolting around the main room picking up various boxes.

 

“If we take tactical positions now, we could ambush the 9 intruders. It would be a 7 versus 9 but we could take them out if we start setting up now. That would buy us more time before the reinforcements arrive and we _have_ to leave.” Jack suggested.

 

“No! You'll only destroy my work! I'm packing up here and now before we leave... Please! Can't you all see how important this is?” Angela begged the group.

 

Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges and skidded well into the room before collapsing, a group of Talon agents swarming inside, lead by Doomfist himself. Time slowed down as the huge weapon he was carrying was aimed at Angela, the closest person to him, and he pulled the trigger and a large blob of transparent gel was launched around it, and immediately encase Angela, forming into a sphere and encasing her within it, dropping to the floor, leaving her alive and well inside it.

 

“Do you like my new toy? It's perfect for taking prisoners in a dangerous environment, or perhaps, taking hostages? All of you, drop your weapons, or Angela dies slowly and painfully.” Doomfist ordered.

 

“All of you, run!” They heard Angela shouting from within the shell. The group stood rooted to their spots, unsure of what to do. They knew Doomfist wasn't bluffing. All were stood still apart from Fareeha, who was shaking with rage.

 

“I'm going to... Tell you this... Just. One. Time... _Let. Angela. Go._ ” Fareeha hissed through clenched teeth, to which Doomfist began to laugh.

 

“Now why-” He began but was instantly cut off as Fareeha leapt forwards and punched him in the face, the impact creating a loud snapping sound, causing him to recoil as blood dripped from his nose. His expression instantly turned ice cold as he faced Fareeha with death in his eyes.

 

“Poor choice.” Doomfist stepped forwards, and in a lightning moment, raised his arm, and effortlessly punched Fareeha with force that lifted her into the air and sent her flying across the room and impacted against the opposite wall with a loud crunch, blood quickly dripping from the huge new crack in the front of her armour, her gun skidding across the floor.

 

During this time, the Talon agents had blocked off all other exits, taken away everybody's weapons and had them on their knees with their hands behind their heads, with guns trained towards them.

 

“FAREEHA NO!” Angela shouted inside the slowly contracting shell.

Doomfist laughed at the limp, bloody figure on the floor.

 

“See what happens. Now let's hope that none of you make any trouble-” Doomfist begun, but stopped, and stared, horrified and amazed at the same time as Fareeha slowly stood up, though unstable on her feet.

 

“Consider me impressed. You have no right to be alive. You're tough.” Doomfist commented, walking towards her with his weapon.

 

“You put that thing down and fight me _properly!_ ” Fareeha hissed in passionate rage, gesturing towards Doomfist's weapon, causing genuine interest to spark in his eyes as he put the weapon down.

 

“Fareeha, what are you doing? He'll kill you! Pl-please...” Angela begged inside her sphere, with rapidly depleting oxygen inside it.

 

“Alright then. Show me your fighting spirit.” Doomfist accepted, standing in front of Fareeha with a smirk.

 

Fareeha launched another punch at the man's face to guage his speed, but was shocked as he easily blocked it with his left arm, and used his heavily armoured hand to drive a devastating uppercut into her already wounded abdomen, literally knocking her into the air with all the air knocked out of her, and she cried out in pain as she collapsed onto the floor, Doomfist tutting.

 

Once again to his surprise, the woman stood up taking off the ruined front piece of her armour, revealing a torn up shirt that fell straight off her extremely muscly abdomen, heavily mutilated at this point. Angela stared in amazement and horror.

 

“Want some more?” Doomfist casually begun, pacing towards the injured woman. Ignoring her non-response, he jumped into the air, and brought his armoured arm down on top of the woman, crushing her into the floor, which a crack formed in. Fareeha lay on the floor, abdomen drenched in blood with her collarbone sticking out of her shoulder.

 

“NO! Please, Doomfist, don't kill her! I'll do anything-” Angela begged before the sphere tightened further around her, preventing her speech.

 

Barely conscious, Fareeha looked up at Angela gasping for air inside her sphere, and stood up once again, barely noticing the agonizing pain, and with a roar, kicked Doomfist straight in his gut, winding him, then smashed his face against his knee and slammed him onto the ground.

 

“I truly am impressed, Fareha. No one should be alive in your situaion, but I'm afraid this has gone on for long enough,” Doomfist begun, pulling a pistol up to Fareeha's head, “Kill them all. Starting with Angela.” He said mockingly, staring down at Fareeha, who was staring down at the floor, eyes and fists clenched shut, again shaking with rage.

 

“How... _Dare_ you...”

 

And with one last push, she jumped into the air, the remaining parts of her suit releasing a volley of rockets into the weapon Doomfist had been carrying and the Talon soldiers around it.

 

“Justice rains from above!” She shouted, eternally grateful to see Doomfist's machine breaking, the sphere encasing Angela finally dissipating into the air and she collapsed limply onto the floor, gasping for air.

 

Utilizing the disarray the rocket volley had caused, Jack elbowed the Talon soldier behind him hard, taking his gun and not hesitating to shoot him, as well as any other guards that he could shoot, others brawling with Amélie or Sombra, who were both expert martial artists.

 

In just a few moments, the 5 of them stood, overlooking the 8 fallen Talon soldiers, Angela, Fareeha and Doomfist, who stared at the chaos around him. Fareeha, who had crawled behind Doomfist, put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

 

“You've killed enough people.” She spat with hatred, before driving her hand as hard as she could straight into his neck, she solid plating on her knuckles digging straight into his neck, cutting his windpipe open as he lay on the ground, gasping for air just like Angela. Fareeha watched with hatred as the man suffocated and eventually lay still, dead.

 

Jack, unphased through his experience, suggested that they should move on.

“Come on. Let's get moving as soon as we can. It won't be long before more Talon forces arrive.”


	8. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I hate Pharah in game, I've come to love Fareeha in my writing and so I've made her an absolute beast. Better for Angela, right?

“I'm not sure what I think about this plan.” Winston commented, mildly upset. He and Sombra were aboard Angela's helicopter, high in the sky with clouds rapidly whipping past them.

 

“Relax, Winston, we got this. You seem to be perfectly able to shake off a few Talon troopers.”

 

“You know that if they catch up to us, there's no way we're fighting our way out.” He responded.

 

“I know, Winston, I'm nervous about being a decoy too, but the others need us. If this all works, then Talon is going to be an unpleasant memory in just a few days.”

 

“You're right of course Sombra, but it's not exactly encouraging to see dozens of Talon airships heading towards us. We only have a few hours until they reach us.”

 

“I've already told you, I can make us disappear. All we have to do is lure their main force away from the base, and Jack, Lena and Amélie can get in and do their job.”

 

“Okay, but they found you last time. Make sure we actually disappear this time.”

 

“I've got this Winston. You just worry about keeping Talon on our track. We don't want them finding Angela and Fareeha, who have Angela's _actual_ work”

 

 

 

 

Watching the helicopter disappear into the night sky through the window, Fareeha leaned backwards in her seat. She and Angela had only travelled a few miles away, and were residing inside an abandoned house in the nearby town. It was lit by a set of candles and there was a cool draft flowing in through the open windows.

 

Fareeha had taken off all of her armour, the front piece completely destroyed, and was sat on an armchair. Angela was stood in front of her, looking extremely worried, yet somewhat flushed at the same time.

 

“All right then Fareeha, let me see.”

 

With the occasional grunt of pain, Fareeha slowly lifted up and took off the remainder of her top, and sighed as Angela reeled back in shock, wordless. Fareeha waited for a moments as Angela stared, having turned very red.

 

“Angela? It's not that painful, you know-”

 

“Oh, no no, of course, it's fine, it's just... The view is very-shocking... You look hurt, I-”

 

“Angela, calm down, I've been through worse.”

 

As Angela began to slowly clean the wounds, tears gradually formed in her eyes. Soon, she had stopped completely, and was just trying to stop herself from crying.

 

“Why do you keep doing these things, Fareeha? You could have died! Anyone else would have died! W-why do you keep trying to thhh- _throw your life away!?_ I couldn't live with myself if you had died, I'm supposed to save your life, not endanger it! My life would be meaningless without you! I'd rather die than live without you!” The smaller woman shouted, wide-eyed.

 

“Angela? I...”

 

“I love you Fareeha!” Angela shouted, stepping forwards and tightly wrapping her arms around the back of the larger woman's neck, crying into her unwounded shoulder.

 

“I don't want you to die...”

 

F areeha was left wide-eyed in shock as the smaller woman wrapped around her.  Finally, tears began to form in the weary soldier's eyes.

 

“Angela... I had no idea... I put your life in front of mine because I feel the same way... I love you too, Angela.” Finally, Fareeha returned the embrace and tightly held the smaller woman with warmth that she hadn't known for decades, tears of joy cascading down her face and lighting her heart on fire.

 

 

 

 

M uch to Lena and  Amélie 's amusement, Jack  was still confused and trying to process that Talon's deadliest assassin was kissing an Overwatch agent. He stayed at the back of the group, eyes to the ground, thinking to himself  before they reached the Talon base border that Fareeha and Angela had used.

 

“Alright you two. You need to remember that Winston and Sombra are risking their lives and placing themselves at a high chance of death so that we can get in and do our jobs. Almost all of Talon's forces are on their trail as we speak, and this will be our only window this big, so _don't_ screw this up.”

 

“We understand, great great great grandad Jacky.” Amélie answered casually, leaving Jack astounded.

 

“Can't you two grasp the depth of the situation here?”

 

“Alright fine love, how about just _grandad_ Jacky?” Lena answered, causing Jack to sigh before kneeling down with a pair of binoculars.

 

“Just as Sombra suggested, Talon have fortified their shield control room since Fareeha and Angela so easily got into it, so we'll have to find a way in. Sombra also told us that the room Fareeha and Angela stayed in before the shield control room has a sealed up entrance into the Talon base behind the concrete. It was blocked off recently, so it shouldn't be too hard to get into.”

 

Following Sombra's second plan to the letter, Jack entered the first outpost by the wall and sure enough, there was an old computer, sofa, and fireplace. A quick inspection revealed a minor texture change between bricks in a rectangle on a wall, signalling the recently built wall.

 

“Step back.” Jack aimed his pulse rifle at the outstanding part of the wall, and pulled a trigger on his gun, which lit up and violently recoiled as a bright blue missile shot out of it, impacting against the brick wall, blowing it to pieces.

 

“All right, you two get into their main control centre using your fake identities. I'll find Maximilian.”

 

 

 

 

“Why couldn't we just set this helicopter to autopilot?” Winston complained.

 

“You really are scared, aren't you? They're detecting our heat signatures, which is why we can't just jump out and leave it on autopilot. They _are_ gaining on us, so in the next few minutes, we'll jump out with our heat signatures hidden. Once we hit the ground, we'll get the hell out, and they'll have no idea where to find us once we reach somewhere populated.”

 

A quiet buzzer began in the helicopter, signalling the Talon forces getting nearer.

 

“That's our que. Let's go.” Sombra calmly said, draping a special tissue over herself and Winston that would fool all types of heat scanners, and jumped out of the helicopter.

 

“Did anyone – eve mention – that I wasn't the type to fly?” Winston struggled to say while falling.

 

“Angela might have mentioned it once or twice. But I'm sure you'll be fine.” Sombra remarked as a parachute deployed rippling in the night sky below the ear-splitting Talon jets flying straight over thenm.

 

“See? I told you this plan would work. Now we just need to get as far away as we can, preferably back West away from the Talon forces, where we can hopefully lead Jack and the others through the base.”

 

 

 

 

“This doesn't feel right Amélie. We just walked around in here a few days ago and we were spotted. There's no way we're safe right now.”

 

“All we can do now is trust Sombra, _mon ch_ _é_ _rie_. She is a competent woman. ”

 

“I trust her love, but there's only so much a fake identity can do. I mean, what if we run into Danvers Awkson again? What if-”

 

“Awkson isn't here any more, Lena. That's how Talon operate. We're safe for now. Just stay close to me, okay?”

 

“Gocha. I'm right behind you.”

 

“I know my way to the control room. Our fake identities are high in rank, but only the highest ranks can enter the control room. My card as Widowmaker won't work any more obviously, so our only option would be to get Maximilian's card and use that to get in, since Doomfist and Reaper are both dead.”

 

“That might be problematic love. I guess we'll just wait for Jack?”

 

“Oh no, _mon ch_ _é_ _rie,_ we're going to beat him to it.”

 

“Wow, you really are relaxed about this.” Lena commented.

 

“I've been here hundreds of times as Widowmaker, though only once as Amélie. This is my second time as Amélie, and twice is enough for it not to be a new experience. We'll be fine.”

 

 

 

 

“Doomfist is dead?” Maximilian read aloud, surprised. “And killed by a punch no less? How ironic. Now that Widowmaker is gone, and Doomfist and Reaper are dead, I suppose that means I'm the last one left. Which obviously means they're going to go for me.” The omnic allowed himself a brief chuckle as his plan formulated in his head.

 

 

 

 

“It's strange to see this place so deserted. Kinda spooky.” Lena began before instantly Amélie stopped her. After a moment, she too heard the sound of the approaching footsteps of someone heavily armed. After sharing a brief nod with Amélie, Lena prepared to fire her pistols and swung the door open.

 

“Jack?” Lena stared.

 

“What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be at the main control room! This isn't a game!” He shouted.

 

“We can't get in without Maximilian's access card. It's the only thing that can access that room now, so we're looking for him too.” Amélie explained.

 

J ust then, a rumbling sounded around them as all the doors in the hallway slammed shut and locked, the walls of the corridor pulling apart and the floor being raised as the ceiling disappeared until the three of them were standing in a large hall with no roof and no other exits.

 

Maximilian's face lit up on a huge screen in the hall.

 

“You honestly didn't think that it would be _that_ easy, did you? Just because we've sent off a few ships to follow your friends doesn't mean we'll let you just stroll in here! Laughable! Now you will pay the price for attacking Talon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which ship do you prefer, Widowtracer or Pharmercy? I'd like to know which is more popular.


	9. The final Reaping

“What just happened? Just a second ago we were”- Lena began but was interrupted by Jack.

 

“We walked straight into a trap! We've got to get out of here!”

 

“No no, there's no exit. But that's good, we wouldn't want you leaving anyway. We have so much... Bonding to do!” Max shouted, pressing a button that caused several small panels to open up, bots quickly arriving through them, and they instantly closed up again. These bots stood up, opened fire without delay.

 

“Get behind cover!-” Jack shouted as a hail of bullets slammed against the desks that they were all crouched behind. From time to time, he and Amélie would peek up with their guns and take out a few bots, Lena running about behind them, her pistols tearing them to pieces. After some time however, the three were becoming worn out, and the waves of bots didn't slow. Soon enough, the three of them were out of ammo, huddled together in the middle.

 

“Any last words?” The Omnic asked, milking the drama of the moment, ecstatic at the thought of killing the people who had done his organisation so much harm.

 

“Duck!” Jack shouted.

 

“What? That's your last word-”

 

Max was cut off as a huge gorilla once again bounded into the battlefield, stomping across several bots and landing next to the group, quickly deploying his shield.

 

“Winston!” Lena shouted.

 

“You've made quite the habit of well timed entries. You weren't waiting for us to run out of ammo, were you?” Amélie asked jokingly.

 

“Enough of this! Turrets, open fire. I'm done with these intruders.” Max shouted before strutting away.

 

H e paused awkwardly when nothing happened.

 

“Turrets, open-”

 

“I'm afraid they won't be functioning now.” Sombra's voice glided through the air behind Max, who spun round quickly only to be met with empty air.

 

“Find Sombra! I know that was her doing!” Max shouted, becoming irritated.

 

And send all available units over the top to kill the intruders! ”

 

This time, though wary of Sombra, Max stayed to watch the spectacle unfold. A light drizzle picked up which quickly turned into torrential downpour as the group in the middle of the hall stared into the sky, dreading what might appear. Moments later, dozens upon dozens of elite Talon soldiers with jet packs were above the hall, aiming their weapons down at the group.

 

Suddenly, with an echoing boom stretching across the landscape, one of the soldiers was engulfed in a violent explosion the same second as thunder struck, as a voice sounded on their communication network.

 

“This is Pharah, keeping the sky clear!” Looking up, the group saw Pharah with Mercy following, flying through the air, shooting down targets like flies.

 

Maximilian could only watch in horror as most of his remaining forces were swatted out of the air by Pharah, deciding to seek shelter deeper in Talon's base. Before he could even make it to the first door, however, he was pulled backwards and pinned against a wall.

 

“Been here all along.” The Hispanic smugly remarked, holding him in place so that he could see what was happening.

 

Maximilian finally decided that he had seen enough. With a mere flick of his fingers, doors opened around him and several more Talon troops stormed through. Before Sombra could respond, she had been tazed, and was lying helpless on the floor. As well as this, the Talon base's flak cannons began to target Fareeha. Tough as she was, there was nothing she could do as a flame caught in her jet pack, which slowly faded in power as she floated to the ground, helpless.

 

Where all of Talon's forces seemed to have been expended, it became clear that they were being played the whole time, as many doors in the large hall opened up, and it was instantly swarmed with ore soldiers than they eye could see, several carrying the same weapon Doomfist could use. Before anybody could react, Lena, Amélie, Jack, Winston and Fareeha had all been hit and encased by the spheres, Sombra held in place in Max's viewing spot, and Angela mostly ignored, floating in the air unsure of what to do.

 

She stared, her mouth apart in a frozen picture of horror. She was the only one capable of doing anything at the time. All hopes were resting on her.

 

“You look like you're having fun there, Mercy. What say you just surrender on behalf of your friends?” Max taunted again.

 

“Angela...” She heard Fareeha struggle to make out.

 

“You have to use it.” Angela's horrified face was filled even more with dread when she understood what Fareeha was referring to. The two of them had discussed it earlier on, though she hadn't even considered actually using it.

 

“N-no, there's no way-”

 

“You _have_ to... All of us will die otherwise. Including you. And me.” Fareeha continued.

 

Angela was persuaded.  With all new steel running through her veins and  titanium determination, she faced the floor, slowly gliding through the air.

 

“Oh? What have you got then?” Max continued, unphazed.

 

Taking slow, deep breaths, Angela closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was going to do it. It was wrong on so many levels. But she had no choice. Like Fareeha had said, she really _had_ to. She focused on the memory of Gabriel Reyes, before he became Reaper. On what a hero he _really_ was. Feeling the spirit of death linger about her, she recited the dreaded words.

 

“Heroes never die!”

 

I nstantly she regretted it, as she was chilled to her very core in freezing cold, her nerves crying out in confusion. She curled up and screwed her eyes closed as a black whirlwind formed below her, reeking of pure bloodlust.

 

She stayed floating in the air to avoid the maelstrom of death that was released upon the helpless Talon soldiers below, Reaper's voice echoing about the hall over and over again,  _die, die, die_ , digging into Angela's ears.

 

Finally, with deathlike stillness, it was over, Gabriel's final reaping over, as dozens of bodies lay lifeless on the floor, her friends still alive and well inside the protection of the spheres they were stuck in. Before getting the chance to think about what she'd done, Mercy pulled out her gun, and fired a few shots and the weapons holding the spheres as they were, which quickly disappeared, allowing her friends to breathe fresh air again.

 

Afterwards, Angela saw the ground rapidly approaching her as she went limp, unable to think.

 

 

 

 

The moment Fareeha could get out of the sphere, she sprinted below Angela due to her broken jet pack, and as she suspected, the woman collapsed and fell through the air, Fareeha quickly catching her holding her delicate frame tightly to herself.

 

“Well done, Angela. You did it. You've saved us. And you're not dying now. Reaper can't have you too. If he tries, I'll follow him back to wherever he goes and pull you back-”

 

She was cut off as a light giggle escaped Angela's lips.

 

“Always so melodramatic...” And with that, Angela passed out.

 

 

 

 

Sombra was surprised to be ignored as Max fled the scene along with his escort, leaving her lying on the floor. After taking a quick look at the security footage to see where they'd gone, she was delighted to see he was cooped up in his bunker, which only had one exit.

 

She made her way to the computer panel next to her, and deconstructed the huge hall that had formed, eventually turning it back into the closed-roof corridor that it was before. Soon, the seven of them had gathered together in the hallway, exchanging compliments and laughing at their fortune, before they all stopped to face Fareeha, who was kneeling down, cradling Angela in her arms.

 

“Angela was amazing today. I never expected to see that. And I'm glad we could give Gabriel a proper send-off. He deserved so much better than he got.” Jack commented, as the group made their way to the control room, lead by Sombra.

 

Upon arriving at the control centre, it really was empty. It was a simple matter for Sombra to dig up some of their most delicate and private information, and have it sent to just about every email address in existence, her finger hovering above the _send_ button.

 

“This is it.” She breathed a slow, deep sigh of relief as she pressed the button.

 

After a little more rooting around, Sombra found the well-hidden protocol for a complete demolition of the whole main base, and it even destroyed some of the other significant Talon bases. It was like a self-destruct for every important Talon facility.

 

“Why couldn't you have just pressed the _destroy Talon_ button years ago?” Lena asked.

 

“It is well hidden. There's no way I could have found it without being detected rooting around somewhere I wasn't aloud. They would have had me killed before I could even make up an excuse.” Sombra explained as she set the bases to detonate in a small number of minutes, pressing the button to initiate the detonation.

 

“Alright, let's get the hell out of here!” Jack shouted as alarms began to sound around the base.

 

A few minutes later, the seven of them were perched atop a hill, overlooking the Talon base, only its red lights distinguishing it from the black night sky.  Angela's eyes fluttered open, and she finally had the pleasure of resting her head in Fareeha's lap without worrying if she was being weird. They all watched as a set of surprisingly small exlplosions detonated around the bases of the larger buildings first, all tumbling to the ground. Later on, some colossal explosions were heard, the vibrations vividly felt in the ground as the whole base seemed to disappear into a whirlpool as the extensive network of underground systems was completely demolished, crushing anybody unfortunate enough to still be inside  a nd killing Maximilian, the last remaining Talon leader.

 

“That,” Jack began, “is vengeance.”

 

“Vengeance indeed!” Fareeha shouted as the group began to cheer.

 

The Lena noticed  A mélie,  who was staring, wide-eyed, tears falling profusely down her face.

 

“Amélie? Are you-”

 

“Lena, remember what you kept telling me back in my old house?”

 

“That you should come with me?”

 

“Yes, and that we would destroy Talon, and we could live normal lives together... It seemed like a dream then, an absolute impossibility... Yet... Here we are.” Lena pondered this for a moment, forming tears of her own once again, before tightly hugging the older woman.

 

“Yeah... Here we are, love.”

 

“Thank you, _mon ch_ _é_ _rie._ ”


	10. Epilogue

4 months later

 

 

 

 

"I hope you don't mind this, Angela." Jack began.

 

"No no, not at all," she responded, "I was actually growing quite distant to my facility while working in the Overwatch base, I was thinking about moving all of my equipment. Starting up the new Overwatch main base in my facility here will be good. I can only hope that Lena and Amélie will adjust well. Neither of them have homes now, so I guess this is their new home."

 

As Jack nodded and walked away, Fareeha caught up with Angela who was making her way to her quarters.

 

"Hold on, Angela. Why is there a memorial for Gabriel in here?"

 

"Oh, that? Well, I suppose what happened back in the Talon base helped me remember who he was before we drifted apart. I felt that there was goodness in his heart in that moment."

 

"And are you going to have a forgiveness epiphany for Doomfist as well? Perhaps Maximillian too?" Fareeha joked, causing Angela to sigh as they stood outside her room.

 

"They were evil, _evil_ people Fareeha. The world is a better place without them causing conflict at every opportunity."

 

Angela opened her door, and walked in, followed by Fareeha. It was their shared quarters, after all. They had ordered a large, comfortable sofa, and moved it right up close to the fireplace. Angela sat down and sighed after a long day of testing, and Fareeha walked into the shower after her gym session.

 

Angela squeaked then laughed as a hand pulled her into the shower too.

 

 

 

 

"What's this? Sombra, this doesn't make any sense." Winston frowned, trying to understand the code that Sombra had sent him.

 

"Oh? Come on Winston, I thought you were Overwatch's tech guy."

 

"Being a tech guy doesn't mean I can connote a meaning from a broken script-"

 

"Here, let me show you." Sombra sat down in her chair, typing something into her computer. The large display in front of them showed various security doors around the base opening and closing to form the image of Sombra's face through the colour-coding, closed doors showing up as purple and open doors showing up as white.

 

"Oh, I see. Messing with the base so that yet another display can have your face on it?" Winston asked, pressing a button that returned all the security doors to their previous state.

 

"Yeah. Cool, right?"

 

"Irresponsible. But quite cool... But not as cool as this." Winston typed something into his computer, and all of the security doors in the base opened and closed to form a map, which Pac man and several ghosts began moving around in. Sombra laughed.

 

"Damn, you beat me to it. I was gonna do Pac man next."

 

 

 

 

Jack sat down on a chair in the corridor, sipping his tea and pulling out a newspaper. After just a few minutes of him reading it, he glanced left as one of the doors in the corridor suddenly opened for no reason.

 

"Who's there?" He asked.

 

After a brief pause, it closed. Jack frowned, standing up and approaching the door.

 

Moments after that, however, all the doors in the whole corridor began rapidly opening and shutting for no reason as Pac man sounds played over the speakers. Jack stood there for a moment then sighed.

 

"Yeesh, this place is haunted." He muttered before relocating to read his newspaper elsewhere.

 

 

 

 

"Well, here we are. Our new room. What do ya think, love?" Lena asked, showing Amélie into their new quarters. She had kept it as a surprise for Amélie until now, as she had designed it just like Amélie's house. One part was the living room complete with 18th century literature, TV and piano, a kitchen laid out just like hers and even a hot tub in the corner.

 

"Well, you've certainly spared no expense, _mon chér_ _ie._ It's certainly rather... Familiar." Amélie struggled to say as tears pooled in her eyes.

 

"What is it? Is it all wrong?" Lena desperately asked, before stopping abruptly as Amélie hugged her.

 

"It's perfect... I never believed that we could just live together, I thought that it was impossible but it was all I wanted since I got to know you... You were right, Lena. Talon really is gone."

 

"Score one, Lena!" She shouted.

 

"Oh my God, Lena! This is the exact same make of piano. This is... Expensive..." Amélie commented, staring at it.

 

"Well, I had plenty of time to get to know it. And, well, we had plenty of stuff lying around in our old facility. Surprisingly, we're not tight for money at all."

 

"Voltaire, Pierre de Marivaux? You have good taste in books, Lena."

 

"I just got what you had."

 

"Where to start? This is... So very realistic. It's just like my old home."

 

As Lena shut the door behind them and they made their way into the room, Amélie sat down on the sofa and dragged Lena on with her, once again pulling her into a long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa, that was my first Overwatch work. I've already started writing another Overwatch work, but that one will be completely AU and a lot nicer than this one. Please let me know your thoughts on this one, and what I should do differently in my next work, which I will be uploading soon.


End file.
